


General Hux/Armitage Hux Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hux is Not Nice, Hux-centric, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Young Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	1. Chapter 1

**trelany said: " 15 with Hux omg. Please and thank you. I hope you had a good day!"**

Thank you! I have the day off so naturally it’s already a better day haha. I hope you have a nice day :)

_General Hux +  “Just admit that you enjoy having me around.”_

* * *

 

The control room was buzzing with activity, officers scurrying from one end of the room to the next. Frantic spouts of speech were filling the air, the sounds of controls and machinery almost drowning out entirely. With the base feeling as though it were spiraling into absolute chaos after FN-2187′s breakout. Troopers were on edge, officers frantically punching in codes and looking up files. The place felt as though it were slowly coming unhinged.

This of course nerved one General Hux. A man who was so adamant about perfection and order that it seemed even his smallest habits had to fall within a certain standard. At this moment however, he would not allow a soul to see him sweat.

Subtly he released a deep breath, attempting to calm himself despite his evident frustration. The expression settled deep into his brows could not lie.

“Get me those missiles. We need to stop them before they travel any further.”

An officer turned to him with a worried expression, “Sir they’re still warming up. We cannot fire until they are ready-”

“DO IT!”

Standing beside him with a sigh you faintly shook your head. Unlike the General, you were far more calm and collected. Even in moments of immense stress, you seemed to pull it together. Tapping away at your datapad, your eyes not leaving the device for a second, you pulled the General’s attention to you.

“General Hux, you can still use the heat signature missiles. Those require far less preparation and only require a direct fire.”

Hux turned to you in surprise, his brows furrowing for a moment. He had been so caught up in his frustration that he hadn’t even heard you approaching. 

“If you want to catch them I suggest you move now.”

Hux flared his nostrils as he turned back to the officer, “Get the missiles ready. We can no longer wait for the canons.”

“Yes sir.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hux sneered at you for a moment, “As you were lieutenant.”

Hux turned forward again, clasping his hands behind his back. Smirking to yourself you spoke up again.

“Just admit you enjoy having me around.”

Hux sighed, as if in defeat. The sound was so subtle however you could tell he was hoping you heard absolutely nothing. Still not looking over to you Hux gave a curt nod, his eyes focused on the viewport before him.

“Thank you lieutenant…for all your efforts and satisfactory work.”

You finally looked up to him, smiling slyly as you slipped your datapad under your arm.

“Anytime General.”

As you turned on your heel and walked out Hux watched you out of the corner of his eye, subtly smirking to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he did admire you and your wit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon said: " How about 18 (Sweeney Todd quote) and Hux?"**

That is a very Hux like quote, a good choice haha

_General Hux + “Pain makes people change.” -Sweeney Todd, Sweeney Todd_

* * *

 

You felt your jaw tensing in a matter of seconds as you watched the familiar red head of hair pace before you. You had seemingly dreaded this moment only to end up smack dab in the middle of it, uncertain of what to do in order to get out of it. Over the years you had become a pro with negotiating your way out of sticky situations. This however, this was different. Hux was different. He was a type of vicious and vindictive that challenged even your imagination of the worst case scenarios. 

The only thing you were grateful for at this point was that the lack of a force user was working somewhat in your favor. 

“Where is the base?”

You sneered, “I told you I do not affiliate with those scum.”

Hux calmly turned towards you, greeting you the vicious look of determination you had seen him give to his worst enemies. Now however, you couldn’t believe you were on the other end of it. Things had changed since you had come onto the base, and what you were certain was going to be a positive outcome was now slipping slowly into a horror show. 

“At this point, with the evidence I have collected (Y/N), it would appear that you are either a spy or a very lucky pathological liar living an extremely coincidental existence.”

You fell silent for a moment, it felt like a hit to the gut, even though you had heard worse fall from his lips. 

“Given those two options, I have no choice but to find the truth.”

“I’ve told you the truth myself!”

“From which face, the first or the second?”

You pressed your lips together, seemingly shamed by his snarky comment for only a moment. Turning his full attention towards you he brought his body dangerously close, his hot breath nearly fanning across the expanse of your face. 

Turning away from you again he ushered in an officer in their usual stiff black uniform. What took more of your attention with this officer however, was their tray of tools. Tools that you knew were not meant for anyone other than you. And ones that you only recognized as being present in prison cells or interrogations. 

You glared at Hux, “You know you don’t have to use those.”

“Oh but I do.”

Your eyes went from the tray to Hux’s now seemingly dead and piercing blue eyes glaring at you.

“You see…Pain makes people change.”

A shiver ran down your spine as a cold rush seemed to course through your veins. 

“Perhaps with enough pain I’ll finally meet your true self.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon said: " Hi! I just saw the kiss prompts and... I'd love to read some Hux love, because the man definitely needs it but I can't decide between : 33. …forcefully or 46. …out of envy or jealousy. Would both be twisted? Nothing non-con though, rather passion and instinct, what do you think? :D Thank you! <3"**

Idk if Hux really needs the love, but I will write it! And tbh, I can combine these, and hopefully you like it :)

_General Hux +  forcefully +  out of envy or jealousy_

* * *

 

If his eyes were equipped in the same fashion as blasters he was certain the before you would look like a slice of cheese. Even if he knew the interaction was purely casual, a part of your every day at work, he could never cease his burning gaze from it. Casual was something he couldn’t do, something that it seemed even your most wound up colleagues could. A lowly officer just speaking to you shouldn’t have made him burn this hot under his collar, but it did. The way you smiled at his jokes, the way you both seemed to naturally flow in conversation without any awkward hesitations, the way formalities or lack thereof existed between you. It infuriated him.

Soon his trail of thought was diverted into another direction as he saw you turn in his direction. Certainly everything he witnessed still burned him up, but there was always a way to cool him off. At least temporarily. 

As you sauntered up to him, faintly smiling at him and completely unaware Hux took his chance. With no one nearby he nearly latched onto your face as he firmly gripped your cheeks with his gloved palms, pushing your lips into his. As the initial shock of the move widened your eyes you slowly fell into sync with him. His kiss was desperate, rough and most certainly hungry. It was so unlike him. Though you knew he possessed the capability to kiss in such a fervor you never imagined that he would do this so abruptly. This impulsive nature was more of Ren’s thing. Not that you were complaining. 

After he had efficiently taken you in, tongue and all, he pulled away. The sight was something to see certainly. The polished General’s hair was ever so slightly out of place, his lips a shade of red, his chest heaving under his overcoat from his heavy breaths and his pupils blown wide with lust. 

You smirked, “Hello to you to General.”

Hux didn’t return your smirk but instead looked at you with a fire in his eyes, “Come, we have matters to discuss.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon said: " Hello. For the drabble thing: 66 & 94 with Hux if you can please. But you can do it with Kylo too if you don't do Hux. Thanks. And your writing is awesome keep up the fantastic job 😊💜"**

Aw thank you so much hun! Well, seeing as there’s not much Hux content on my blog I’d be willing to do that. Hope you like it.

_General Hux +  “I won’t let you get hurt.” +  “Did they hurt you?”_

* * *

 

Sirens sounded frantically, the Finalizer an absolute mess of chaos as people scurried to and from. With the destruction of Starkiller fresh in everyone’s minds and eyes the entirety of the ship was a nervous wreck. Incoming signals came in rapidly, some of the words being lost in the panicked tones, TIE fighters flying in one after the other. Not a single corner of the ship was silent.

Swiftly Hux made his way through the corridors of the ship, on his way to the medical bay. Officers like mice scurried out of his way, practically tripping over their own skittish footing. Voices were frantic and persistent, almost clouding Hux’s thoughts with how many there were overwhelming him. 

“General we have a shuttle f-”

“Not now”, he snapped between gritted teeth.

Keeping his quickened pace Hux continued through the corridors finally seeing the entrance to the med bay. With no hesitation he made his way through the blast doors and abruptly approached one of the nurses.

“Where is officer (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?”

The nurse seemed afraid all of a sudden, likely overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of patients. Her tone was soft but noticeably panicked and unsure.

“Sir we cannot dis-”

“WHAT room number?”

The nurse flinched as she quickly looked to her datapad, frantically typing in your name before she sputtered out the number.

“T-two hundred and f-forty seven.”

Without another word Hux gave her a curt nod and made his way around her and down the hall. As much as he prided himself on his decorum, it was certainly not the time to fret about it. 

Moving his legs as quickly as he could he soon found himself before your medical room, his heart now beginning to beat a little faster. He knew damage done by the Resistance was nothing small and was sure to expect the worst. With a trembling hand he pushed the button for the blast doors, releasing a breath through his flaring nostrils as he prepared to see you.

Sure enough the doors slid open to reveal you in the bed, your eyes heavy with an oxygen mask on, your left arm in a sling with the rest of your appearing otherwise in decent condition. Taking another deep breath Hux approached you, unable to stop the sudden flash of memory of what he had said to you just days before.

_“I won’t let you get hurt.”_

_“Hux you can’t promise that, and you know it. This is a war.”_

_Gently he placed his hands firmly on your upper arms, his blue eyes piercing into yours._

_“If I have any say in it, you will not be touched. I swear it.”_

_He leaned down and chastely kissed the top of your head as you sighed in content._

But that was a fleeting hope he had held. That even in the chaos of war he would be able to protect you, send you off on a shuttle before anyone came near the base.  

Quietly and carefully he sat himself next to you in the chair placed beside your bed. Looking you over hesitantly he gently reached for your unharmed hand as he placed his now bare hand over it. 

Faintly your eyelids began to flutter open, a slight croak emitting from behind your oxygen mask. 

“I’m sorry.”

You blinked in response, unable to properly form words at the moment given how induced with medication you were. Though even in your drug induced state, you knew what Hux meant. Gently he ran his thumb over the back of your hand. 

“…I should have kept my promise.”

Your eyes hazily tried to make an endearing appearance, but to no avail they remained the same. Hux looked directly into your eyes, the surprising presence of pain behind them.

“Did they hurt you?”

You faintly moved your head to resemble a shake. Even with the Resistance forces coming full throttle at the base, your injuries had come from attempting to escape the crumbling planet. No one individual was responsible for your injury.

Hux flared his nostrils, “I will still make them pay.”

Your head faintly tipped forward to resemble a nod. With a sigh Hux leaned forward in his seat, placing a chaste kiss to the top of your head as he always did. As he pulled away however, all you could see was seething anger behind his eyes, now intermixing with the pain.

“I promise you…I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Anon said: " 21 for the way you said I love you, with Hux?"**

Alright!

_Hux + Over your shoulder_

* * *

 

The room was silent aside from the low humming of machinery, making the environment all the more awkward. It had been like this so many times before and yet, this time seemed to hold a new sort of significance you couldn’t pinpoint. Something about this evening in particular seemed bittersweet and settling over building tension.

Bringing your hands delicately up to Hux’s shoulders, you carefully adjusted the shoulder pads of his jacket, assuring they were just as he liked them. Despite not looking directly into his eyes, you could feel those familiar icy blue orbs watching you intently. With every little movement you made and alteration you assured to his appearance, his eyes never left you.

He suddenly spoke, breaking the stagnant silence that settled over the room with his softer tone.

“Surely this meeting will not take long. The system has been as cooperative as we could hope from an occupied population.”

You sighed faintly, looking into his eyes finally. 

“I would surely hope so. …You spend so much time away.”

He sighed as well, now bringing his own eyes to his shoes. This had always been the issue in your relationship, you knew it, Hux knew it. Being the Supreme Leader’s second protege was not something that allowed Hux to think much of anything else other than power over the galaxy and what move to make next. No matter how far up in the ranks he climbed, he seemed to have less and less time for you.

“I know…but you understand that I have to attend to my duties.”

You gave him a faint grin as his eyes traveled back to yours. In contrast to how they usually appeared, cold and piercing, they were softer and held far more emotion. 

Gently he brought his gloved hand to your chin, carefully craning your chin towards him with a flick of his gaze traveling to your lips. Without hearing a word from him, you indulged his quiet request, planting a soft and yet deep kiss to his lips. Though the mission was not dangerous in nature, you couldn’t help but to savor every smooth brush against your lips he made, as if it could be the last. 

Pulling away you looked into his eyes, his pupils blown wide. Silence fell over the room again as he gazed at you, his adams apple bobbing in his neck. With a soft smile you dusted off the shoulders of his overcoat, leaving your hand on his right shoulder gently. As a parting gesture you leaned in, placing a kiss to his cheek before softly whispering in his ear.

“Make us proud General.”

He huffed out the faintest chuckle, his smile quickly fading as he felt your hand leave his shoulder. Still facing the viewport, he listened intently to your footsteps behind him and heading straight for the blast doors. Turning his head faintly over his shoulder he paused.

“(Y/N)?”

You paused, turning to face his back, “Yes?”

He swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, feeling as though he were in a foreign territory.

“I love you.”

The sound of the words falling from his tongue alone was enough to warm your entire chest. With a swelling heart of content you smiled faintly.

“I love you too.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon said: " Try 32 with Hux, maybe?"**

_ Hux + “Wait a minute are you being nice to me? But it isn’t my birthday” _

* * *

 

As an officer in the First Order you were used to the grind of a relentless work day. Overtime for you was really just your late work hours. It often felt like they were ringing you dry when you already had nothing to give. 

Today was one of those particularly difficult days, with Kylo Ren’s fit of rage your area of work was decimated. Walking into the room you sighed, rather than exposing your seething anger. The control panels were still burning red, the cords fizzling like sparklers. _Again_? You ran a hand up to your forehead as you tried to even your breathing. With the Resistance gaining strength over the Order, you could only imagine what this would do to set you all back. 

“Shit. Another day with the damn datapad.” you mumbled frustrated.

Just as you were about to move you heard the distinct clicking of someone’s boots coming towards you. Looking up you saw your supervisor, General Hux. _As if this day couldn’t get worse,_ you thought to yourself. Straightening your posture, you stood in the doorway as Hux came to a stop in front of you.

“Good morning Officer (Y/L/N). Wh-”

Suddenly hearing the crackling of machinery he looked inside the room. You were more than aware of how much Hux couldn’t stand Commander Ren, sometimes it felt as though part of your job was listening to his rants about Ren. Though you unfortunately never got paid for that. As a huff left his nose, Hux turned his icy blue gaze back to you, his lips pressed into a straight line.

“I see.”

“General, I was just going to take my work day to another location an-”

“No need (Y/N).” he smiled genuinely at you.

You lifted a brow, was he becoming delusional in his anger? Maybe he finally snapped. Kylo finally did it, he made Hux snap. 

“Take the next few days off, once it is repaired and you have some rest surely you’ll be back full force. As you always are.”

Your expression only displayed half of the shock you felt internally. Was this seriously Hux? Were you losing it because of the fumes? What was going on?

“Umm…Wait a minute…are you being nice to me? …But it isn’t my birthday.”

Hux faintly chuckled, hands still clasped behind his back.

“It doesn’t need to be.”

You simply stared at him, surprised. A few days off was surely nothing to complain about. With a courteous nod you finally smiled back at him.

“Thank you General.”

“Anytime (Y/N).”

He walked past you as you felt your cheeks become a light crimson. Did he just use your first name? That never happens. Looking over your shoulder you saw him disappear down the hall, barking orders at people like you were more accustomed to. With a smirk you walked back to your quarters. You could definitely get used to this side of Hux. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Anon said: " Number 11 with Hux?"**

General Hux + “Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?”

* * *

 

You swore your head was going to implode from all of the pounding pressure. Voices were echoing inside, your temples seemed to be squeezing inward and your eyes were straining. No matter how often your hand found its way to your forehead, no amount of steady breathing or rubbing made it cease. 

The seemingly raging ginger beside you didn’t exactly help it either. His voice was the one grating the inside of your head. Booming against the already constrained walls. 

“…No, unacceptable. Do it again.”

You could feel the groan growing in your throat as it threatened to come out. Unfortunately for you, you knew your colleague was the last person you should do that in front of. He was far more composed and stern than you were, and it was starting to show.

“Hux, I’ve rewritten this 30 times. At what point is it going to be satisfactory?”

Hux looked down at you from his standing position, “Until failure is not a possibility.”

You scoffed finally, shaking your head slightly. “Are you serious? That’s not practical!”

His brows pulled together, “None of this practical.”

“I can’t deliver what you’re asking of me. I’ve already done this so many times.”

Hux seemed to huff, his nostrils flaring. You swore you could even hear him crack his neck before he responded to you.

“Do it again (Y/N). I will not ask you again.”

Feeling the anger boil within you, you turned to him with furrowed brows, “Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?”

The veins in his neck suddenly strained, “Because you cannot fail! This is life or death!”

The space seemed to fall dead silent, aside from the hums of machinery, as you both stared into each others eyes. He could see the shock in yours while you easily identified the fear and passion behind his. 

He composed himself for a moment before quietly responding, “I cannot let you fail.”


End file.
